


Conversations - Suikoden II

by darklucia (anonamor)



Series: Conversations [2]
Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, only tagging characters in the conversation pairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonamor/pseuds/darklucia
Summary: An attempt to explore possible connections between two characters via possible situations/conversations. This one will just have Suikoden II characters.





	1. #30 & #45 - Yam Koo & Miklotov

Miklotov wasn’t much for castle exploration or socializing, preferring to stick to his routines to keep himself mentally and physically prepared for battle. In contrast, Camus was often away from the knights’ area of the castle, often at the restaurant or in the gardens or just generally out and about. While the war had been taking its toll on both of them, somehow Camus still managed to smile. Meanwhile, Miklotov, who was buried in strategy texts and maps when he wasn’t training physically, hadn't been sleeping too well recently.

"You need to relax, Miklotov," Camus had advised after catching Miklotov in another yawn. "Take a walk, explore the castle, go fishing. Something that’s not here. And no books or swords."

With that advice in mind, Miklotov took the afternoon off to walk around. After isolating himself in either his room or the training hall for so long, Miklotov had forgotten how lively the castle was. The sounds of laughter were comforting but also disconcerting. Miklotov found himself standing at the docks to escape the noise. He spied a man fishing, his eyes concentrating on the water ripples around his pole. Surprisingly the man didn't react as Miklotov approached him and sat down a few feet away to observe him. The long white-blond bangs obscured much of the man's face, but Miklotov had learned almost everyone's name in the castle. He knew that the man was Yam Koo.

"Hello, Yam Koo. How is the fishing going?"

Yam Koo didn't respond, not even with a nod. A second later there was a sharp tug on the pole and soon Yam Koo had yanked a small fish out of the water. He put the fish into a basket.

Miklotov coughed. "Uh, my friend said that fishing is relaxing. May I try?"

Yam Koo turned suddenly and gave him a long look, his pole suspended in the air. Miklotov waited a while for a response; finally Yam Koo smiled and stood up, wordlessly walking toward a building. Miklotov quietly followed him.

"For you." Yam Koo pressed a pole into Miklotov's hands. It was very light and flexible compared to Miklotov's sword. Miklotov was afraid he would break it. Yam Koo simply gave him a smile as the two of them returned to the dock.

If only Miklotov knew how frustrated he would become while learning to fish, he would not have taken Camus's advice. Yet for a moment, with Yam Koo's small smile, Miklotov believed that fishing would be the perfect way to forget the war, for a moment.


	2. #5 & #7 - Humphrey & Kiba

Kiba considered himself an honest man, in the sense that he didn’t act on a whim and lived a life without regrets. Among the mix of soldiers and civilians of the Dunan army Kiba had found some men of similar stock. There were plenty of honest, skilled, intelligent, and respectful men and women, but one recent addition to the army caught Kiba’s attention.

Humphrey was a man of few words but with a most straightforward manner. He was rather famous as a main member of the Liberation Army in Toran, and the rumors about him were more like facts. He was a quiet man and he wasn’t even drinking but sat quietly among his companions Flik and Viktor who had pestered Leona and downed beer after beer. Interestingly Humphrey remained at the bar when Flik and Viktor drunkenly staggered out. Kiba decided to take this opportunity to slide next to Humphrey and make his acquaintance.

The only sign that Humphrey was okay with this was a nod. Kiba took that as a sign that he could go ahead and talk. He introduced himself and had planned only to tell him a little bit about his past as a Highland general, but the way that his eyes focused solely on Kiba, the way he bobbed his head, and the way he stroked his chin with his right index finger made Kiba forget how much he rambled. It was rather embarrassing when Leona interrupted by placing two beers in front of them.

"Nice to meet you," Humphrey said quietly, lifting his glass. Kiba followed, clinking his glass against Humphrey’s before they simultaneously took a drink. It was just a few words and gestures, and yet Kiba knew that this was one of the highest compliments he could receive from the reticent man.


	3. #21 & #23 - Georg Prime & Killey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this too seriously.

With that red coat and that large, pointed, distinctive red hat, of course Georg recognized Killey from across the room. They hadn’t talked much 12 years ago and they probably didn’t have much to talk about now, but Georg was curious if the man might recognize him. Besides being 12 years older, Georg no longer wore an eyepatch.

“Hello, Killey,” Georg called out from a few paces away, noticing that Killey was lost in a book.

Killey grunted, clearly not interested in conversation. His attention returned to the book he was reading. It was hard to tell if he had recognized Georg, so Georg tried again.

“Do you remember Falena?”

Killey shut his book. “That place…” He turned around and scanned Georg from head to toe. “You are someone… no, not that guy…” He frowned. “Not a Sindar scholar.”

Georg laughed. “I am definitely not a Sindar scholar. Do you remember anything else from Falena?”

Killey shook his head. “Nothing else matters.” He reopened his book, signaling the conversation was over.

Georg sighed and left the room. Well, some people were really focused on a singular goal… Though to be less memorable than Zweig was a blow to the ego.


End file.
